Mycrofts' Scheme
by rachmitch17
Summary: Sherlock won't visit his parents, so Mycroft turns to John for a little bit of assistance, but does John have another plan forming at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another rainy in London, outside people ran through the street trying to take cover, While inside 22B Baker Street there was yet another disagreement going on.

"No Mycroft I will not be spending another weekend with them!" Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his chair staring at his older brother who was sitting in yet another bespoke suit on the sofa.

"Come now brother dear, the last thing we want to do is upset mummy and daddy isn't it?" Mycroft's voice was filled with a childish tone. It was honestly starting to bother the younger brother a lot. John had been sitting watching this little debate for the past hour so decided it was about time to step in.

"Goodness gracious Sherlock! Would it kill you just to visit your parents once in a while, after everything you've put them through its not a lot to ask!" Both Holmes brothers sat in shocked silence after the doctors sudden outburst. It was, as per usual, the older Holmes who spoke up first, "Yes, quite right Dr Watson, Sherlock I expect you to be mature about this, between the two of us we have caused our parents so much grief and hassle!"

With that remark Mycroft picked up his umbrella and left the flat. Sherlock was looking furious so spend the next good part of 20 minutes lecturing John on not agreeing with Mycroft on issues that involved his family. After all that John decided to go out and find someone who might just be able to talk some sense into the detective.


	2. Wise Words From Molly

"That man he does my head in, honestly Sherlock is just so selfish!"

Dr Watson finally finished his hour long rant in front of Molly. The pathologist did the only thing she could, laugh.

"Oh John, you must come in here every week, sometimes daily, just to moan and rant about Sherlock yet you still live with him, you still solve cases with him but you don't make things change."

The doctor sat there listening to what Miss Hooper had just said and Molly knew she had finally got across to him, so she decided to ask what had happened this time but she wasn't at all surprised when she found about the trip to see his parents.

"John, we all know what happened last time he visited them, maybe he still needs time. Even the great Sherlock Holmes requires a break here and there. For all we know last Christmas might have scared him in some way, we need to help and support him not shout at him. He does have feelings even if he doesn't show them."

John took in everything that Molly had told him and started realising Sherlock hadn't been the same since almost being sent on a suicide mission. He seemed more on edge and a little, just a little bitty remember, grateful for the things he had and he spent more time listening to Mrs Hudson's rambling.

Molly had also noticed a change in Sherlock, he was slightly more patient with her but he knew he had Mycroft watch her most of the time. She also saw the way Sherlock looked frightened when doors banged or bells rang unexpectedly. She hadn't mentioned them to anyone but before she knew it, she had told John everything. At this new information John suddenly found himself thinking as a doctor. He knew that he would need to get Sherlock to open up but he knew how hard that would be given the fact that Sherlock didn't talk about his personal life to anyone.

When John left Molly he decided to make a call.

"Lestrade." A Male voice answered.

"Hey, Greg, its John, I need something from you." John replied casually.

"What would that be?"

"Oh, not much, just all of Sherlock's criminal history."


	3. John the GP

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was stunned. In all the time he had known John Watson, he never expected to hear that. 'Why on earth would he want to see Sherlock Holmes' criminal record'? It was out of character for the good doctor.

"Look, John, you know I just can't hand that over it would be a serious breach. You know how it is important documents, data protection and all that. I'm sorry."

John had a crazy idea and it may just work, "Yeah Greg, I completely understand, it's a nightmare but would you be able to hand it over to some like, oh I don't know, Sherlock's GP?"

The detective was now definitely intrigued, "Well it would depend on why the GP would want them. I would need proof that the persons' welfare was at risk with regards to their criminal past before I even considered giving anyone a copy."

The ex-army doctor wasn't daft, he knew full well that he would need to give evidence to Greg, but this was Sherlock they were discussing. Would it be John's place to tell Lestrade about his concerns? Would it be a breach of Sherlock's privacy? On the other hand, Greg had known Sherlock for years so might be able to shed some light on the whole situation.

"I'm genuinely concerned for Sherlock, Greg he's not himself anymore, he's more withdrawn than usual and now he's really adamant he's going to visit his parents this weekend. Molly thinks it's due to last Christmas but I feel that its more than that." John felt like a huge wait had been lifted from his shoulders but now he had to wait for Greg's response, it felt like it was never coming.

"Come to the station, I know I'm not as smart as those Holmes brothers but I think I might know part of the issue". Now it was Johns turn to intrigued so he decided to head straight to the station to see Greg.

Little did the two men know that a third had been listening to their conversation. Mycroft Holmes was sitting in his study in his home, more like mansion, with the phone call being live streamed to his computer. He knew exactly what Greg was on about and hoped that John would be able to help his brother. Just as Mycroft ended the link he looked at a picture on his desk. It was Sherlock standing next to a woman who was holding a baby girl.

 _Sherlock's wife and Sherlock's daughter._


	4. The truth

John was sitting across from Greg, a wooden desk separating the pair. The detective still had his recent phone call with the elder Holmes brother on his mind, that's probably because the exchange took place about 5 minutes before John arrived. Mycroft sounded, well desperate, telling Lestrade that he can tell John everything, that he may be the only person to save to save Sherlock.

Greg had played everything over in his mind, he would explain to John that Sherlock was once a happy man; he got married and even had a lovely daughter who he named Ava. Yet the detective just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth, instead he just blurted, "Sherlock got married, had a kid, they both went missing and not even Mycroft could find them."

John took all this information in before asking "What does this have to do with Sherlock's parents?" Before Greg could even formulate a response, a voice by the door spoke, "It's not to do with my parents, it's to do with the house. The last time I saw Reyna and Ava was at my parents. I had an argument with Reyna; she picked Ava, who was only 4 months old at the time, out of the cot and left. We looked for months to try and find them but with no luck." Sherlock Holmes looked ready to cry. He had just poured his heart out to John and now he looked so warn out, as if his 12 years of searching had finally caught up with him.

John looked at Sherlock, he could see the hurt in his eyes, the loss, the grief but also he spotted a wee spark, determination, hope that this wife was still out there. "You'll find her Sherlock, you've got so many people who want to help you, trust me."

Sherlock nodded, "I know John but it's been 12 years with no luck, no evidence, nothing."

Just then Greg's phone pinged with a message, "Until know, Sherlock, Mycroft thinks he's found them."


	5. Emotions

The next hour or two was blur for Sherlock and John. Greg had decided he would drive the pair to meet Mycroft. When they pulled up outside the Accident and Emergency entrance of St Bart's, Sherlock's face was for once showing his true emotions. Sadness mixed with hope, fear with relief and nervous side by side with the hope of closure or peace. The trio walked in to find Mycroft sitting, in yet another custom made suit, on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

Mycroft read his brother like a book before speaking, "They're both alive Sherlock. They were involved in a car crash, in a taxi heading to Baker Street." Mycroft stopped to let his younger brother process what he had said before continuing, "Reyna's fine, few bruises and a sprained ankle but she'll heal. She's awake and kept asking me to get you."

Sherlock smiled, the love of his life was safe! But hold up, Mycroft didn't mention the youngest member of the Holmes family, "What about Ava? How's my daughter?" Mycroft decided to let his ice-man mask fall here "She's not doing as well. She's currently lost all movement in her legs, she'll be in a wheel chair for quite some time, maybe for the rest of her life."

Sherlock only nodded but it was evident to everyone he wasn't taking this well. It was at this point John decided to speak up, "Sherlock, go see Reyna, she was going to Baker Street, she must have wanted to see you. You wanted a second chance, well you might just get it." The consulting detective nodded and allowed Mycroft to guide him through the doors and to the cubicles.

They stopped outside the very end cubicle which had the curtain drawn shut. "Come in with me." Sherlock sounded so weak as she looked at the British Government, the doctor and the detective inspector. The three men nodded and Greg pulled back the curtain to reveal a woman in a top and leggings crying. Sherlock did the only thing he could, walk over, sit next to her and hug her close. "Reyna, it's okay, I'm here now. I know I've been an idiot in the past but I'm going to here if you want me to be." The woman looked up at Sherlock, her long brunette hair falling nicely on either side of her face, "I was scared, all I wanted to do was come and see you but a car, it came out of nowhere. Now Ava may not walk again, and I'm not allowed to see her, I'm her mother." She was obviously distraught and Sherlock noticed just how Reyna was leaning into him, looking for some comfort.

The three onlookers watched everything unfold before them and each one felt sorry for Reyna, Ava and Sherlock. Sherlock looked to his brother, "We need to see her. Ava will need us more than ever." Mycroft nodded, "Come on, let's see how she's doing." With that Reyna managed to stand, with support from Sherlock but just as she was heading out of the cubicle a senior doctor appeared, "Mrs Holmes, you need to rest, you have been injured and shouldn't be out of bed!" Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the fact Reyna kept her married everyone but he got a shock when it was join who piped up but it was only because the dear Dr Watson knew this other doctor from his army days, "Look here Jones, I don't believe that it is in your patients' best interest to be lying in a hospital bed, her daughter, as you know full well, is upstairs in a ward because she is paralysed. The longer Mrs Holmes is down here she is less likely to mentally heal due to the fact she is scared for her daughter! Any decent daughter would arrange an immediate visit." Dr Jones just nodded looking between his old captain and the rest of the group, "Good to see you too Watson, urgh god man, fine go up to ward 4c and its room 14 but please bring my patient back so I can discharge her properly." After a promise that Reyna would pop back later, the group of five made their way into the lift and up to see Ava.

They walked along the corridors and eventually found the right room. Reyna took a deep breath before opening the door.


End file.
